Melt
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: She quirked an eyebrow at his bewilderment. "Who knows what's wrong with that one?" She jerked her head to the cookie in his hand.


**Blame _jamesfedorapotter_ and _untiltheveryend7_. They came up with the idea of a 'word war', whatever that means. I gave up halfway into the alotted time and then started embellishing. The result is what you see before you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. All rights to Harry Potter and affiliated products belong to Ms J.K. Rowling and the other proper entities.

**Summary:** She quirked an eyebrow at his bewilderment. "Who knows what's wrong with that one?" She jerked her head to the cookie in his hand.

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Warnings:** None.

**Timeline:** Late January, 1977. Sixth year.

* * *

**Melt**

The warm glow of the common room fire bathed Lily in a warm glow as she absently pulled her leg warmers up from bunching at her ankles, hunched over the coffee table in front of her. The scratch of a quill against parchment and the turning of pages were the only sounds in the deserted room, Lily being the only one to still be awake.

"What the bloody hell are you doing up, Evans?"

She accidentally blotted ink on the parchment in her surprise, looking up to see the portrait swing closed after admitting a student. She pretended not to notice him quickly balling up and shoving a silky-looking material under his jumper, behind his back. "I think the question is," she rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath and hiding her fright, "what were _you_ doing out wandering the halls at this hour?" She checked her watch—it was almost two in the morning. Any other sane person, without urgent homework to attend to, would be in bed by now.

"Hungry." James Potter shrugged, dropping onto the lounge next to her. It was on the tip of her tongue to reprimand him for being out late—she _was_ a Prefect—but the words died in her mouth a moment later. It was too late, and too cold, to bother, and she just wanted to finish her homework and climb into bed. "Biscuit?" He offered her a steaming chocolate-chip cookie from the small picnic basket the House Elves down in the kitchen had obviously given him. It was still warm, probably fresh from the oven, the chocolate still partially melted.

She put her quill down on the table by her parchment, reaching into the basket to choose her own instead of taking the one he offered. She quirked an eyebrow at his bewilderment. "Who knows what's wrong with that one?" She jerked her head to the cookie in his hand, biting into the still-chewy biscuit and making a small sound of satisfaction.

"Nothing." James defended, shoving it into his mouth and grinning in what he must have thought was a winning fashion.

Lily made a face of disgust. "Eurgh, at least swallow it first."

He obliged. "What's that?" He nodded at the parchment on the desk. "Not like you to shirk homework until this late, Evans."

"Slughorn's essay." Lily shrugged, popping the last of the chocolate-y treat into her mouth and savouring the warmth. "I didn't feel like it yesterday, after the match, and it completely slipped my mind today. I'm about halfway finished."

"And you're in a mad rush to try to finish it." James nodded sagely. "A feeling I know all too well. You'll be dead on your feet tomorrow."

"Yeah," she sighed, "but I need to get this done. I missed the last lot of homework, and there's only so much Professor Slughorn'll let me get away with."

"I'll get out of your hair then." James hesitated for a few moments, before fishing a few biscuits out from inside the basket, wrapping them up in a paper napkin before setting them on the table by her inkpot. "Some sustenance to keep you going." He said, taking the basket—and the rest of the cookies—upstairs to his dorm. Lily looked after him for a few moments, pleased.

She smiled as she carefully unwrapped the pile, taking one of the cookies out and wrapping them up again, determined to make them last the length of the essay. She allowed herself time to eat just that one before picking up her quill and going back to her essay, a silly little grin on her lips.

* * *

**Bleh, a little rushed piece. But hey. It's Jily. If you tilt your head. And squint. Really hard.**

**Thanks for reading! I love reviews.**

**~Sparkly Faerie**


End file.
